The life of 2!
by Chidori Shinatawa pwns Ai
Summary: See the life of the pregnant Starfire as she's with Robin waiting for the arrival of their child. BB&RAE get closer to one another do they dare take it as far as R&S. This is the second book
1. The LIfe of Star and Robin

**The life of 2**

A month had gone by four more till Star had her child. Not knowing what the future held in store for her and Robin. One night Robin found Starfire on her balcony. She had not noticed he was there but rather then looking off into space wishing she was back on earth fighting, playing, learning, being. She had learned so much being on earth she started to realize she never wanted to leave it. But had to for the sake of her child.

"Star?" Robin asked unmasked once again his clear blue eyes sparkled in hers as he stared in her eyes her face a little more plump that it had been.

" Are you ok?"

" Yes," She said quietly placing her full figured hands on the banister of the balcony.

" I have just been missing our home planet. The planet in which we had our child on. That is where we should have it. I should have never come to my planet of home."

" I understand," Robin said putting his hand into Starfire sausage like hand. " I miss it and them to."

" Them?"

" You know the titan tower, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I miss the romantic evening we had on the roof. Fighting crime with…" His voice at the point had died down low.

"Robin?"

" Fighting crime with my real family."

" Robin, I'm so sorry. Being selfish on the part of mine. We could be safely at the tower. Cyborg and our other friend Beast Boy would be playing video games. While our other friend Raven meditates in her safest abode of her room." Star finished squeezing robins hand till it turned blue.

" I don't think they would be doing that Star."

"Why not?"

" Because raven and Beast boy have gotten closer to each others hearts lately…"s


	2. The Goings On at the Tower

**Chap 2**

**Back at the tower**

What Starfire had predicted them doing was true. BB and Cy were racing on the TV. Of course Beast Boy was loosing but wasn't far enough behind Cyborg to officially loose yet. Raven was quietly in her room thinking about BB or mainly meditating and thinking about him. She had learned the emotion of love and was enjoying the ride when finally at midnight Cy for the first time lost against BB. Cy went right to bed however, by this time Raven was already asleep in her bed when a knock from the door had a awoken her with a start.

" Raven you awake?" Beastboy said poking his head into the room.

"I am now." Raven said into her usual monotone voice however, in a sleepy way.

" Well…umm…" Raven was at this point getting out of her bed quickly ran over to BB and rapped her arms around him then made out with him as if she had never done. Her emotion of love consumed her. She felt her heart racing as she put her body agenst BB.

When she awoke, she had found BB sleeping soundly right next to her smiling away as he slept. For a moment, she had the idea that they actually did something. She ran to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face hoping that they didn't do anything. Noticing she was fully clothed in a bright pink leotard. Now of course Raven didn't own anything pink. Realizing that the emotion of love was a strong thing she teleported BB back to his room she changed her night clothes not wanting any of the titans to find out she had this side of her that no one knew about.

The only titan who had seen what was going on between BB and Rae was Robin. He knew of her emotion the one she had just learned. Love was a tricky emotion. He himself was having a hard time grasping the fact that love was the thing that was that had that did create their soon to be born child.

Raven went downstairs to get her own breakfast and take it back to her room. On her way back however, she saw BB heading to the bathroom as though he didn't realize he had been placed in his own room. She turned a quick corner so that he would not see her. Ravens heart began to race as she ran back to her room. She was afraid of what this new emotion of love would do to her make her crazy, make her do what Star and Robin did. One thing she wasn't and did not want to do for a while at least and last night hoping nothing happened at all…


	3. Who took Starfire

**Chap 3**

Back with Robin and Star

" It's getting late Robin. I am tired." She said waddling over to her bed then got in it.

" Good night." Robin said turning off the lights and heading to his room for is he shared a bed with he would have fell out.

In the middle of the night, Star woke with a start. She saw a shadow dart across her balcony.

"Who is there? Robin?" She asked.

"No," Said a very familiar voice. "ME!"

Starfire screamed and everything went silent.

" STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as he burst into her room finding no one there to be screaming for.

Galfore was running up from his room. He peered in the room and started to break into tears.

" Where is the treasure we know of as Starfire. She is not here or in the castle. The guards know as much as we do. They heard her majestic scream, silence."

" We have to find her!" Robin said in a cold sweat looking about the room for her now masked and fully clothed when he ran into the room.

" I will send ones army to seek the very loved Starfire." Tears starting to gnat his beard as he called his guard.

" I will go call the other titans. They should hear about this." Robin rushed past Galfore to his room to get his communicator .

"Calling all titans! Calling all titans!"

Raven picked up her communicator.

"Robin whats the matter?" She said in her usual monotone voice but more urgentness in it.

" Starfire she isn't here! She is gone. We cant find her anywhere."

" I don't know if we can come." Raven said in a disappointed voice

" Why not!" Robin said getting really pissed.

" Cyborg has to fix the aircraft."

"What happened to it?"

" I don't know I'll let you talk to Cyborg."

Raven went to get Cyborg who was working on the craft in the garage.

"It's Robin." She said shoving her communicator in Cy's hand. Running back up stairs grabbing BB from the couch and took him to her room.

" Robin whats goin on." Said Cyborg very seriously.

" You guys need to come to Tamaran right now. Starfire is missing. We havent been able find anything to find where she might have gone! We have to find her!"

" Robin the engine on our craft broke when we were entering the earths' atmosphere. We cant fly."

" Use the car."

" That might work." Said Cyborg

"I'll get Raven and BB…."


	4. The take over of Emotions

**Chap 4**

Cyborg looked all around the titan tower searching for BB and Raven. Finally arriving to Ravens room because he had heard some pretty interesting noises from her room. He stuck his head in.

"Raven? Beast Boy?"

He looked at Ravens bed and saw the covers moving very fast. Then got out of there as soon as possible took the car and went to Tamaran. Cyborg had installed jets on the bottom if his car so he would be able to fly in space. He did this because he knew he needed a craft for space if anything happened to the space ship.

So instead of disrupting Raven and BB in what they were doing he rode off to Tamaran. As he approached the planet of Tamaran, the ship with guards who had stopped on their first.

" Who stops here on the planet we call Tamaran?"

" Cyborg, friend of Robin and Starfire, as well as guest to this planet."

"Very well, they have been expecting you. However, they were expecting more then just you."

"Well our others titans are…well preoccupied at the moment."

"As you say." The guard taking Cyborg to the meeting place of Robin.

When they landed Cyborg got out of his car and walked over to Robin.

"Where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

" They're fighting their own battle."

"Oh, you mean in their battling some space scum in the city."

" You could say that."

" Let's go find Star." Robin said.

" Alright. I will scan the area for footprints leading from her room out and then follow them which then will lead us to Star."

Robin nodded in agreement, as they started to follow the trail of who took Starfire.

The day lead across the rest of the desolate planet for the tamaranians had not expanded their empire farther then just a few hundred miles. The group Robin and Cy were traveling in consisted of the two titans as well as Galfore. However, since Galfore was royalty and he didn't want to fight alone even with the titans so three guards come with them.

After following the footprints for most of the day the lead them to a cave.

" Starfire!" Robin said as he spotted Starfire within the cave for she was beginning to barge out of the cave.

"Robin!" She said hugging him with delight.

"You should not be here." She said pushing him away.

"Why? Who did this to you." Cy and Galfore were now in their share of hugs although for about ten of those minutes of hugs he kinda…well… just looked at her in udder shock of the weight gain she had.

"I did!" Said an angered and yet very familiar voice.

**Back at the tower**

Raven had awoken now to find that it was morning. She looked beside her. Beastboy in his boxers lying right beside her.

" Oh no. We didn't." Rae whispered to herself. Then Raven thought.

"This emotion of love is getting to strong I have to get rid of it."

She got dressed and headed to the lounge. She sat on the couch and started to get ready to talk to her emotions about getting rid of the emotion of love. Raven didn't do it in her room because she didn't want to wake BB. She was now in her mind ready to get her emotions straight.

" Hello?" She said as she entered the domain of her emotions.

" Hello original Raven," Said her emotion of love coming out of the shadows of her mind in a hot pink version of what Raven was wearing. Except this time her leotard was cut into a halter top and a pair of hot pink short shorts. " Talk about your emotions is you want to get rid of me."

" Its true. You're ruining my life as a titan. The only thing I think about is BB. Being with him, holding him, going through great experiences." Raven started to blush.

" Well, I'm afraid you can't get rid of me. I am the only emotion you have left."

"What?" Raven said in her angered monotone voice.

" You see, I knew you were going to get rid of me due to all the talk with your other emotions and since well they don't really like me that much since I try to be used more then they can I locked them up. They are somewhere in your mind you will never find them. Ever!"

" No! You can't take over me like this." Said Raven.

" I can and have. Besides BB is all yours now that that icky Terra is gone. Something you have always wanted to be with BB. Alone. I just gave you that extra courage. Leave now for you know that I will not leave."

Raven woke from her meditation in a cold sweat. She started to notice she was turning a blazing hot pink. This time not just her cheeks but everything and her out fit was beginning to change in the fashion that her emotions was.

" NO!" She shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" HER SHOUT ECHOED THROUGH THE TOWER WAKING BB…


	5. POLL, POLL, POLL

Poll

Dear readers, I need to know what you guys think I should do next in my story bc I have a few ideas I just wanna know what you guys think or want next/.

Q. Should Raven get pregnant?

A) NO way

B) Yes

C)No idea

D) DON'T DO IT DAMN IT

Q. Should Cyborg meet somebody?

A) NO way

B) Yes

C)No idea

D) DON'T DO IT DAMN IT

Q. WHAT SHOULD STARS BABY B?

A) Boy

B) Girl

C) Twins

Q. Should star and robin get married?

A) Yup

B) Nope

C) who cares

D) I dunno


	6. Love took over

**Chap 5**

Beast Boy raced to the lounge. He saw Raven float up in the air as her outfit and her skin began to change. Her skin changed to the color of pink rose. Her cloak and leotard changed into a hot pink out that looked exactly like her emotions had.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as Raven fell slowly to the floor.

"What is it hansom?" She said in a rather girly voice she sounded nothing as she usual did.

"Raven whats wrong with your voice?"

" Oh, I'm just in love with you and you make me sound this way because you make feel so good."

" Ok. You know what, let me go find Cyborg." BB said backing away.

" I'll be waiting snookie pooh."

BB shuddered and ran to look for Cyborg. He looked everywhere in the tower for Cyborg. Finally checking his bedroom and Ravens, he noticed a note on Ravens door. It read:

Dear Guys,

I saw what you guys were doing and obviously, I didn't want to interrupt. We had been called on by Robin to go find Starfire. Someone has taken her. So I have left you to alone. If you need anything, call the communicator.

Cyborg

BB ran to his room to get his communicator.

" Calling Cyborg, or Robin. Please come in." BB said in an urgent voice.

" Cyborg here." Cyborg said roughly through the communicator.

" Cyborg! Thank goodness you picked up."

" Why? Whats going on?"

" Raven has turned totally pink. She isn't even acting like her. She called me "snookie pooh."

"Raven called you that."

" Yeah."

"I tell Robin. We are going to be home soon anyway."

"Good but why?"

" We found Starfire. Blackfire took her because she loved Robin even though she treated him like the rest of us. Then she took Starfire because she thought that if she took her he would love her more. Blackfire hid her in a cave she barely fit in."

"Dude, that sucks."

" Yeah. Well we will be back soon we are in the car right now."

" What do you mean "we"." BB asked curiously.

" Robin and Starfire missed us so much and they are in the car with me."

" I wish they weren't. Starfire needs rest and with raven the way she is I don't know how much she is gonna get."

" Robin will take care of Star. We will deal with raven. We'll be home in about ten minutes. Just keep her busy till we come."

" That shouldn't be to hard." BB said hanging up the communicator.

BB reached the lounge but had smelled the most wonderful waffles and tofu bacon.

" Raven what are you cooking?" Bb said following his nose.

" Your favorite my little cutie. Waffles and tofu bacon."

She pulled him a chair, he sat, she gave him a napkin bib and brought over a big stack of waffles and a few pieces of bacon on his plate to the table where BB was sitting. He was drooling rather sloppily. Then Raven pecked him on the forehead before Beast Boy started shoveling in the food.

" Burp! I'm stuffed." Beast Boy said as he patted his overly full stomach.

" Would you like another batch of bacon and waffles anyway." She asked batting her eye lashes and actually smiling over and over again."

" Well…" Beast Boy after that had had two more helpings.

" Oh, I think I overate." He said now rubbing his over large stomach.

" How about a nap? Or a little snuggle time?" Raven said.

" A nap sounds nice." Said BB

" Well I have set your bed and your video games are on your bed as well as your tv is set up."

" Thanks Raven." BB wobbled to his room, then trying to get into hiss Pjs for his nap. The buttons however, kept popping off finally he just put on a pair of pants. His new found gut hanging over his pants rim…


	7. Love no more

**Chap 6**

Beast Boy lay in bed watching TV. He as well as Raven felt his love growing for her.

" Hey baby. Mind if I cuddle with you?" Raven said now entering the room.

" Sure." Said BB wind eyed.

" You know I like you this way. You do nice things for me, you're not depressed or quiet or distant." He said putting his arm around her.

She put her hand on his. They looked dreamily into each other eyes and BB leaned over and kissed her. She looked at him wide eyed herself not realizing what he was doing for she did not know what a kiss was. As he did this to her she began to turn back her regular color. After she was normal again while BB was still kissing her with his eyes closed she grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips harder onto hers. It had been the best feeling in the world for Raven. That first kiss made her realize that she could control this emotion. BB opened his eyes.

"You're your old color again. I guess this means your back to normal huh?"

" Yeah," She said quietly in he usual monotone voice again. " But that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

" The one thing I'm gonna miss about you being the way you were is your cooking."

" Well you won't be gaining anymore weight then." Said Raven peeking a smile and a little laugh.

BB looked at himself.

" Yeah I guess so." Rubbing his chubby green belly.

"Raven?"

" What?"

" I…I…"

" I love you to Beast Boy." She said now knowing what a kiss was instead of an urge her emotion of love felt. She kissed him full on the lips as she got onto BB. This time it wasn't her emotion controlling her this time it was real.

" Well we're home." Said Cyborg carrying Starfire new luggage.

" It is nice to feel loved where you are supposed to be loved with your family." Starfire said squishing Robin with a colossal hug…


	8. We're Back!

Chap 7

"Let us go and find our friends." Starfire said letting robin go for now, he was turning blue.

" Good idea." Robin said gulping in some fresh air since Star let go.

" Hello?" Cyborg shouted.

" Looks like there back." BB said to raven as he had heard Cyborgs' shout.

" Yeah." Raven said blushing.

BB got on top of her. He raked his hands through her purple hair. She started to unbutton his pj's. He got up and took off his shirt and Raven went to her room. She had brought back some candles from her room. As well as changed her cloths into that see through lacy lavender colored nightgown. BB had put a note on the door saying: Do Not Disturb. Raven felt for the first time she had found the one she had been ment to be with. The one she could feel happy, her emotions could be shown, and knew at that moment after everything that had happened to them she was whole. Before they did anything BB gave her a penny (if any of you the end episodes you know what I'm talking about). She gave him a tiny smile and blushed. Then BB leaned in to kiss her.

" I wonder where are friends are." Starfire wondered.

They wondered into the hall where their bedrooms were. Cyborg was the first to spot the note on BB's room.

" Their hearts are one. They have followed the advice I have given them." Star said in a very happy voice.

" This must mean Ravens emotion is under control." Robin said smiling.

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

" Because I smell lavender candles and according to what you said that Beast Boy told you her emotion was overly in love with BB. But in this case she must have gotten control."

"That is a good thing my jorkna (boyfriend)." Star said with a yawn.

" I will take you to your room Star." Robin said as they began walking to her room.

" You should be tired." Robin said.

" You have been through a lot."

" Yes. I am glad my sister is again in prison. She has made me much more tired then I should be." Star said yawning.

Starfire got dressed once in her room and Robin left to give her privacy. She had gotten a new assortment of clothes from her planet for pregnant tameranians.

Robin came back in tucked her in pecked her on the fore head and finally said those three words he had been meaning to tell forever.

"I love you Starfire." Robin said.

" I love you to Robin." She said as her eyes began to shut.

For once everything in the titan tower seemed so perfect. Well maybe it wasn't exactly for Cyborg anyway. He had went to bed starring at the ceiling wondering if he would ever find the right one for him…


	9. Good Bye Cyborg Hello BumbleBee

**Chap 8**

Almost another month had gone by. Starfire looked like a balloon version of her self. BB had gotten sick and Raven was taking care of him. He hadn't moved from the couch within a week. Raven got him everything. Cyborg had been spending a lot of time in the garage fixing things or updating them. He had been wondering how the titans' east had been doing since he had left.

He had thought to himself that since everyone in his base now was ether having a baby or was an official couple he had been feeling well left out.

Since everyone was preoccupied with ether tending to BB or Star. Cy felt he could just slip out. Cy took the cruiser and headed to Steel City. Spotting the giant T, he had built for the titans' east he drove up to it. He knocked on the door just so they were aware that someone was there.

" Look you damn paparazzo no more pic…" Bumblebee stopped in mid sentence when she saw Cyborg standing there.

" Cyborg?"

"I'm back and for good." He said with a smile.

Bumblebee jumped on him and gave him a really big hug.

"It's nice to see you too." Being squeezed with no breath by Bee.

" Oh you sorry. You have no idea how much we have missed you. Hey Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y menos get your butts over here Cyborgs here to stay."

Mas y Menos ran over to Cyborg.

"Hola amigo." They said together.

" Hi guys." Cyborg bent down and gave them a hug for this point Bee had let go.

" Welcome back." Aqualad said walking into the room.

"Yeah welcome back." Speedy Said walking into the room with Aqualad

" We were all hopin you would come back and fight with us but why I have you returned. And staying to." Speedy asked.

" They don't exactly know I'm here. Besides they havent been paying much attention to me anyway."

"Why's that?" Bee said

" Bb and Raven are going together and BB is sick so she is taking care of him. Robin and star are having a baby."

" Oh poor Cyborg." Bee said in a flirty way.

" Yeah." He said as Bee brought him over to the couch in their tower.

Back at the titans head quarters

**"**Has anyone seen Cyborg. I went to go look for him because BB was feeling good enough to play video games with him." Raven said entering Star overly pink bedroom.

" That is strange. Robin maybe you should go look for him." Star said lying in her bed watching some TV with Robin.

" I'll call the titans east and see if they have seen him. Even though I seriously dought they have."

On the big screen, Robin called the Titans east and Bee picked up.

" Oh Hey Robin, you lookin for Cyborg?"

" How did you know?"

" He is here and told us he doesn't want to talk to you guys at the moment."

" Why?"

" You guys were ignoring him and he felt unneeded so he came here. He is now in charge of this titan tower."

" Please Bumblebee let me talk to him."

" I'll try." She said going to get Cyborg.

" What do you want Robin?" He said as Bumblebee was hanging onto his arm and he was stroking her hair.

" We need you back here."

"Why? Just so I can fix broken things."

At that moment a sick BB walked in the room with a pale green face as he was wrapped in a green blanket wondering over to the giant screen with Cyborg on it.

" Cyborg," he said in a very sickly tone as his legs wobbled under him for it had been the first time he had gotten up all week.

" **Achoo **Sniffle I was going to play video games with you because usual makes me feel better playing games with my best friend."

" Oh BB. I'll be home within 2 hours and then we can play."

" Ok." Bb said with a sickly smile and wondered back to the couch where Raven had set some medicine as well as juice down in a little table in front of him.

Back at Titans East

" I thought you were going to stay here. With us. With me." Bee said putting her head down and a single tear shed from her cheek.

" Would like to come back with me? You and I could share my room."

" You know that sounds really nice." she said

They had gotten her things packed she said good to the titans of titan east and went to the cruiser with Cyborg…


End file.
